goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Wright
Mr. Wright is a character in the thirty-fifth book in the Goosebumps series, A Shocker on Shock Street and its television adaptation. History Mr. Wright is a famous theme park designer, known for his outstanding expertise in special effects and robotics. He is tasked by the makers of the Shock Street film series to develop a tramcar ride for Shocker Studios, where the Shock Street movies are filmed. He has his daughter Erin and her best friend Marty, two big fans of the Shock Street films, to test the ride out. Erin is excited and asks if her mom will be coming with them to the studios which leaves Mr. Wright confused. The three arrive at Shocker Studios and Mr. Wright brings the kids to the tramcar ride that will take them all over the studio to see the many different attractions and characters based on the various Shock Street films. As the kids go on their ride however, scary things begin to occur. From giant mantises, to zombies that rise from the ground, to the characters Wolf Boy and Wolf Girl being real werewolves that attack the kids. Erin and Marty begin to suspect that nothing on the ride is fake. Everything is real and deadly. The pair make it to the real Shock Street and see that a Shock Street film is currently being made. They ask the director, Mr. Denver, how to find Mr. Wright and he mentions that they should go through Shockro's House of Shocks. Marty runs to the house just as Erin spots a power cord sticking out of the back of Mr. Denver. Before she can warn Marty, he ends up getting electrocuted. Mr. Wright shows up and Erin begins to panic. She suddenly doesn't recognize him, saying that he's not her real father and that he must have done something to her mother, before shutting down entirely. Mr. Wright talks to an assistant about how the the two robot children he used to test the ride must have been faulty. He had begun to suspect this was the case after the Erin robot had mentioned a mother, despite him never programming that into her memory. He picks up the Erin and Marty robots and takes them back to his workshop to be repaired. In the television adaptation, as Mr. Wright works on new versions of the Erin and Marty robots, the originals suddenly come back to life and get their revenge. Despite Mr. Wright's attempts, the two cannot be shut down as they tell him that even robots want to live. Mr. Wright's fate is left unknown to the viewer. General Information Personality Mr. Wright has a very enthusiastic personality, particularly when interacting with the Erin and Marty robots. Whether or not this kindly demeanor is the reason for Erin's A.I. creating false memories of a mother remains uncertain. Appearance Mr. Wright is described as tall and thin, with brown eyes and thinning blond hair. He wears glasses and has skin that turns red easily, giving him pink cheeks when he talks. Erin mentions that she and her father look nothing alike. Appearances Books * Goosebumps ** ''A Shocker on Shock Street'' * ''Goosebumps Graphix'' ** Terror Trips ** Slappy's Tales of Horror Television and Film * Television series: ** Season 4 - Shocker on Shock Street Trivia *Eric Peterson, the actor who plays Mr. Wright, is perhaps best known for his role as Oscar Leroy in the popular Canadian sitcom Corner Gas. Category:Humans Category:Adult Category:Original series (characters) Category:Television series characters Category:Scientists Category:Parents Category:Male Category:Comic characters Category:Neutral Characters